Mad Hell
by kaerichii
Summary: Ella una chica común y corriente, hasta que lo conoce a Él, el señor de las tinieblas y de todo lo malo existente. ¿Qué les deparará el cruel y jocoso destino que siempre se manifiesta para joderlo todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola Lectores.

Soy Kaerichii, anteriormente mi Nick era Kaeri chan, pero al parecer por la inactividad cerraron mi cuenta, puede que hayan leído algunos fics míos, como Olvido para Recordar de Prince of Tennis o también, Oscuridad en el Corazón también con los mismos personajes. Un poco de mí, soy descriptiva y detallista, hasta cuando una pelusa va pasando por ahí, espero que no les aburra con estos detalles, ya que me gusta que las personas tengan mis percepciones como lo voy llevando y de esa forma vean como yo lo veo.

Mientras esperamos que salgan los siguiente libros, por ahí he tenido unas ideas, que me gustaría compartirlas, por supuesto que he tenido que leer de nuevo la mayoría de los libros, de esto no hace mucho, que por cierto hay para escoger, leo estos libros desde hace unos 5 años atrás y que quedé en el libro de Katra y Sin, así que no saben la emoción cuando quise retomar la lectura y encontrarme que había más libros, y debo decir que de todos hasta el momento estoy, super archi recontra enamorada del libro de Stixx, pobre hombre todo por lo que ha pasado y sufrido, sentí lo de Acheron pero con Stixx fue fulminante, no sé cómo ha seguido cuerdo, bueno aunque a veces no tanto, pero se le entiende, aun me falta leer las crónicas de Nick, que a veces me confunde (Risas)

Bueno, en estos momentos estoy en la oficina de mi trabajo, me toca turno nocturno, y me dije, ¿porque no? Total necesito estar despierta y para eso mis musas se han puesto a trabajar en tiempo record y me están pasando la factura de todo el tiempo de inactividad que han estado, prácticamente, obligadas, ya que ahora soy madre y me demanda tiempo completo y no me abastecía, hasta hoy. Y ya que estamos en el proceso de presentación y volver a decir que me encantó el libro de Stixx, por el cual lloré como una Magdalena, muy a parte por lo que sufrió, sino por el final, ¡DIOS! No podía pedir un final mejor 100% satisfecha. Aunque debo decir que de toda la saga de DH la rama que más me gusta es de los Were Hunter, no solo grandes y calientes amantes, sino que aguerridos y muy celosos de cuidar tanto a la familia como a la persona Amada, justamente las dos novelas que más me gustaron y que hicieron derretirme por los Were es la novela de Fang y Aimee, como han sufrido los pobres y también la de Wren y Margarite, los adoro. Bien, justamente por la novela "LA NOCHE DE LA LUNA NEGRA", me di cuenta de un Señor demonio, que se ha vuelto mi fantasía y la razón principal por la que me animé a escribir esta historia, que para ser sincera, no sé cómo empezarla ni como terminaría, todo se lo dejo a mis "chicas" nunca me defraudan ^v^U

Como decía, este Sr. Demonio, el demonio de demonios, el carismático, embustero, multifacético mismo hijo de Lucifer, THORN. Al principio me había inclinado por Savitar, pero al leer la novela y las pocas apariciones que tiene tanto aquí como en otros libros, me decidí escribir, bueno, imaginarme en este enigmático personaje, incluso me atreví a pensar en un pequeño romance entre Cherise y Adarian de jóvenes, pero Thorn ganó y con creces. ¡Qué diablos! Se me conjuró este pedazo de hombre con unos hermosos ojos verdes como el jade, y me encantan los tipos de este tipo de color de ojos, me dije, tiene que ser mío.

Bien, nuestro, no me gusta compartir, pero por esta vez lo haré. Trataré de mantener el estilo que da vida a este universo paranormal, aunque me gustaría que fuera real, al menos, para escapar un poco de la rutina, gracias a Dios que existe la imaginación y los sueños, que son donde podemos dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que quisiéramos y sin pagar nada. Debo decir que al principio puede que sea denso y de repente un poco aburrido y hasta corto, pero mientras vaya avanzando se irá extendiendo y será más entretenido, lo prometo.

Estoy nerviosa, así que espero que no me lancen tomates o lechugas virtuales. Bueno… Ahí vamos…

Kaerichii


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGO

Elizabeth Chase siempre vivió su vida a mil, le gustaba todo tipo de retos y hacía todo tipo de deportes extremos que le subían la adrenalina, desde esquiar hasta escalar, todo era desafíos y aventuras, hasta que supo que estaba embarazada y todo cambio, para mal. En su sexto mes de embarazo detectaron que el bebé estaba muerto, así mismo su esposo que también amaba la aventura tuvo un accidente en la moto donde iba, muriendo en el acto al estrellarse contra un tráiler, hasta el momento no sabe cómo si él era muy precavido, era más cuidadoso, para colmo de males, su casa se incendió el mismo año que murieron su hijo y su esposo, y de no ser por su hermana menor, por 5 años, Rosaline, ella de repente hubiera cometido suicidio, sus padres habían fallecido cuando ella tenía 10 y su hermana 5, Rosie era todo lo que la mantenía cuerda, al contrario de ella, su hermana era reservada y perspectiva, siempre que Elizabeth tenía algún pensamiento negativo y la depresión la empezaba a rondar, ella llegaba o llamaba en el momento exacto, con esa voz chillona y llena de vida, siempre trataba de contagiarle su optimismo, el mismo que ella tenía hasta que la calamidad de la nada apareció en su vida llevándose no solo al amor de su vida, Iván, también al hijo que nunca llegó a conocer. Sin embargo, que interesante es el destino, a veces, te juega limpio o a veces muy sucio, nunca se sabe. Pero su vida da un giro de 360° cuando conozca al hijo del diablo, y no solo porque sea uno, sino que se trata del mismo hijo de Lucifer. Se verá atrapada en una lucha de la cual nunca jamás esperó enfrentar, atrapada en un mundo que bien la estabilizará o la enloquecerá más, si es que es más posible.

Thorn siempre tenía todo bajo control, todo lo que lo rodeaba, todo aquello que manipulaba, todo, excepto a él mismo, siempre sabía cómo reaccionar y que esperar de sus subordinados cuando metía puyas o acertijos para deleite propio, pero nunca imaginó que los milenios encima no lo habían preparado para un torbellino de mujer que pensaba una cosa, pero hacía otra, era así de cambiante, que se preguntaba si no se trataba de un demonio bien disfrazado o él estaba muy fuera de práctica para tratar a las féminas, aunque él nunca tuvo ningún problema, siempre que necesitaba de algún placer carnal él sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo conseguirlo, hasta Elizabeth, él pensaba que era una bruja, porque lo había hechizado con ese cabello negro, oscuro como las fosas de sus dominios, que caía lacio hasta la media espalda, y esos ojos oscuros y sin vida que él conocía más que nadie, pero lo más resaltante y que lo hacía ponerse al límite, era que los ojos de ella cuando era tocada por los rayos del sol, cambiaban a un tono rojizo que le era tan familiar, rojo sangre, que hacía que el señor de las tinieblas no solo haría rodar cabezas si alguien se atrevía tan siquiera rozarla, pagarían y con mucho solo si atreviesen a hacer que llorara su ángel endemoniado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

Oklahoma, actualidad.

Elizabeth estaba sentada con las manos en su regazo, mirando hacia la nada y soltaba un suspiro, uno más sonoro que otro, ¿Cuántas veces una persona podía suspirar? Soltó otro suspiro.

-Vamos Lissi, regañó una joven muy parecida a ella, sólo que con el cabello teñido en rojo borgoña, porque no le gustaba el color oscuro de su cabello, el negro la deprimía. – No seas tan dramática, será por unos días. – Se sentó frente a ella dejando una bandeja en la mesita del centro, levantó la mirada para verla, entonces se estiró para darle de golpecitos en la mano de su hermana mayor. – Quince como máximo.

Antes de hablar, Elizabeth volvió a suspirar.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la que se va. – terminó hablando mientras cruzaba las piernas y apoyaba el codo en la rodilla y sujetaba su mentón con la mano del mismo brazo. – Creo que solo voy a rentar una habitación en algún hospedaje.

Su hermana sonrió. – No seas trágica, será bueno, un pequeño cambio, mientras remodelamos la casa y preparamos el cuarto para el bebé.

Al oír la palabra, no podía evitar dar un pequeño brinco, a pesar de que había pasado 5 años, el dolor aún la carcomía, pero había aprendido a disimularlo bien, agachó la cabeza y sonrió. – Si. – Dijo arrastrando la palabra.

De repente se escucha la puerta principal, ingresando por ella un joven de unos 25 años, de cabellos color cobre, entre dorados y castaños, parecía que se hubiera teñido pero era su cabello natural, era guapísimo, sí su hermana tenía mucha suerte. Estaban a punto de casarse y por eso estaban preparando la casa, Elizabeth dijo que se mudaría, Rosaline respondió con un grito al cielo diciendo que no, que era la casa de los padres de ambas y por lo tanto debía quedarse, y de tanto y tanto que le rogaba y que se quedara, a las finales ella accedió, pero no sabía que tanto iba a soportar estar ahí, su pequeña hermana estaba radiante, aun con 8 semanas, no se le mostraba pero aquel día que ella la llamó estando en la oficina.

-¡Lissi, estoy embarazada! Dijo gritando por el auricular del celular, al escuchar Elizabeth estaba tan feliz pero cuando le dio las felicitaciones las lágrimas caían como chorros. Ella sabía que esto iba a llegar en cualquier momento, se había jurado que estaba preparada para cuando llegara, pero igual su corazón se encogió y la tristeza pudo más, tratando de mantener la voz se disculpó porque la llamaban y que luego hablarían, cortando Elizabeth salió prácticamente corriendo hacía los baños y se encerró mientras lloraba su miseria, estaba muy feliz por su hermana, pero su corazón se rompía en más pedazos de los que ya estaba. Ante ese recuerdo, tuvo que controlarse y tratar de que no le traicionase sus emociones, porque escuchaba los pasos de aquellos, que culpaba por su pena.

-Val justo estábamos hablando sobre el viaje y que sería bueno para Lissi y vaya a conocer la casa de los abuelos, nunca tuvimos para oportunidad, pero dicen que es hermosa. – terminaba de decirlo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y este a su vez la abrazaba tan tiernamente que Elizabeth ya sentía que si no salía de ahí iba a ser una escena que no tenía ganas de pedir disculpas. Así que se levantó y con la mejor de sus sonrisas se disculpó subiendo las escaleras. Mientras ella subía escuchaba como reían y se escuchaba los besos sonoros que se deban, ella hacía lo mismo con Iván mientras él tocaba su vientre ya un poco abultado y pensaban en el nombre del bebé y de que comprar y otros planes, con las lágrimas se metió de golpe a su cuarto derribándose al cerrar la puerta, llorando en el suelo su felicidad perdida.

Los tres estaban fuera con el taxi, había amanecido y la estaban despidiendo.

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos. – preguntaba Rosie mientras hacía un mohín.

-Si hermanita, además es un poco temprano y Val tiene que ir a trabajar, no quiero que te regreses sola.

-Puedo llegar con un poco de tardanza. Me lo deben – ofreció Val.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero incomodar.

-Deja de decir eso. – Resondró Rosaline - No incomodas y menos haces de más, te quiero aquí porque no te quiero en ningún otro lado donde estés sola. Te conozco Lissi. Así que deja de dar lata.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su hermana, ahora quien era la mayor, eso la hizo que su corazón se calentara y tuvo que admitir que ahora tenía un nuevo respeto por su hermana, sería una excelente madre.

-Claro hermanita, tus palabras son órdenes.

-Más te vale. – de repente la abrazó. – Será por poco tiempo.

Elizabeth le devolvió el abrazo. – Si. Se separó y entró en el taxi, abrió la ventana y se despedía con la mano mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Llámame cuando llegues y te instales.

-Claro. – y el auto arrancó, ambos se despedían mientras la despedían con la mano. Ya a una distancia ella volvió a girarse para verlos, y justo se estaban besando, al parecer Val ya se iba a trabajar. Ella se enderezó de frente y recordó como Rosie lo había presentado. Valer Rasset, nació en Nueva York, pero sus abuelos tienen una granja casi a las afueras y él decidió ayudarlos mientras iba a estudiar derecho en la universidad local, entre esas fiestas que se conoció con Rosie y prácticamente fue amor a primera vista, según Rosie cuenta que cuando lo vio, sólo lo vio a él, como si estuviera el solo y nadie más, y que cada vez que encontraban él irradiaba una luz que solo hacía que su atención fuera únicamente hacia él. Loco, pero creíble, cuando conoció a Iván era parecido, sólo que juraba que escuchaba canto de aves cada vez que lo veía, el amor de verdad que te IDIOTIZABA. Mientras recordaba a Iván mirando el anillo de bodas, el taxi la iba acercando al terrapuerto para embarcarla camino a Nueva Orleans.

Luego de casi 9 horas de viaje y con un dolor de espalda horrible, Elizabeth estaba caminando para estirar las piernas, en serio que tortura, ella cada que podía estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y giraba de una lado a otro la cintura, caminaba mientras escuchaba música y revisaba su GPS para orientarse y saber exactamente por dónde ir, sacó el papel donde estaba anotado la dirección de la casa de sus abuelos maternos, empezó a escribir en su smarthphone Sony el nombre de la calle cuando la asaltó la música… More that Words de Extreme, vaya que esa canción le traía tan lindos recuerdos, en la cual Iván le aseguró que la ama más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aquel día habían tenido una riña, una de recién casado como decían, se suponía que mientras ella iba de compras para hacer la comida, él se iba a quedar a sacar la ropa y tenderla y también a limpiar el baño ya que fue él el último en usarlo, pero al regresar ella a casa, todo estaba igual, al subir lo ve echado mientras seguía durmiendo, furiosa le gritó que era un flojo, que si no quería ayudar pues que se lo hubiera dicho para no gastar saliva y todo lo que se le ocurría, ella bajó hacia la sala y se sentó con las piernas arriba mientras se abrazaba a las piernas y escondía su rostro. Que tenía que hacer para que esto funcionara, sabía que a Iván no le gustaba hacer las cosas, ella las hacía la mayoría de las veces, pero sólo quería que compartieran algo más además de la intimidad de la habitación, se suponía que la familia hacia eso, se apoyaban, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por su terso rostro, fue entonces que escuchó que desde arriba Iván bajaba las escaleras mientras le cantaba esa canción en son de disculpas, ella lo miró furiosa, pero de repente él hizo algo que la sorprendió, al terminar de bajar las escaleras, se arrodilló hasta ella sin dejar de tocar, de cantar ni de verla, ella lo miraba…

-"Entonces tú no podrías hacer cosas nuevas, sólo con decir Te Amo". - Terminaba él mientras rasgaba sensualmente esa voz gruesa cargada de sentimiento y finalizaba la melodía lentamente. Ella no sabía que decirle, estaba quieta, hasta podía jurar que estaba sin respirar, porque cuando él la tocó recién ella pudo exhalar y al ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, supo que estaba perdida, pero igual no quiso que se la llevara tan fácil. – Ni creas que con eso me has comprado.

Iván sonrió y se acercó hasta apoyar su frente a la de ella. – Claro que no, mi bien, solo estaba intentando que no me dejes fuera esta noche.

Y había funcionado, pero no se lo haría saber. - ¡En serio! Que sorpresa, porque es ahí donde vas a ir, gracias por la idea. – dijo ella mientras le sonreía perversamente.

-Oh no, claro que no… - se levantó llevándosela con el movimiento, ella cayendo de espaldas y él sobre ella. – No has escuchado la letra.

-Claro que sí. Pero ni creas que te salvas, sólo por el hecho que te amo, no quiere decir que te puedas aprovechar de mí.

-No lo hago. No necesito decírtelas porque sé que sabes lo que siento por ti, está de más decírtelas ahora, culpa mía no hacer lo que me dijiste, pero todo tiene una razón.

-¿Y esa sería? – dijo levantando una fina ceja.

-Esta… - y le mostró una muñeca hecha de papel tridimensional, la había armado de tal forma que parecía una muñeca articulable y la imagen era de una hada con unas hermosas alas de mariposa.

-Oh Iván, es hermosa… - dijo ella tocándola suavemente temiendo que de fuera a romper.

-Lo siento mucho, vida. Perdón…

Ella lo miró y lo abrazó…

-No, perdóname a mí, actué mal, no debí gritarte y todo eso. En serio, lo siento… - dijo en tono de culpable.

Iván la abrazó y la besó con ansias, mientras ese recuerdo se fue difuminando en lo que acababa la canción, suspirando se dio cuenta que fue caminando distraídamente por la calle Ursulinas hasta llegar en una esquina donde se mostraba un rustico edificio de dos plantas, lucía muy apacible a simple vista, sin embargo, encerraba un aire de misterio y algo cargado de que si entras no saldrás entero, ella pasó un poco de saliva y de repente las tripas le sonaron. – Si, yo también tengo hambre, pero… - veía indecisa si entrar al lugar o ir a otro lado, cuando de repente salieron un pequeño grupo y la persona que vigilaba la entrada los despedía.

-Gracias Dev, todo estaba delicioso.

-Regresen cuando gusten. – respondió el gigante, ella de 1.70 lo veía realmente grande y amenazador, hasta que se dibujó una sonrisa que le dijo que al parecer, no era tan malo. Mientras el grupo se alejaba y pasaban por su lado, ella escuchó. – Es un gran local, lástima que haya cerrado por un tiempo. – decía una joven muy sonriente. – Ya extrañaba ver a todo ese banco de testosterona - y todo el grupo rio. Elizabeth miraba el grupo alejarse mientras ella volteaba un tanto indecisa, pero la presión de sus intestinos hizo que caminara hacía el lugar, al llegar estaba un poco nerviosa, aquello parece que hizo que el gran cuerpo rubio frente a ella la mirase ceñudo. - ¿Sí? – Pregunto el tremendo hombre con una voz más de mando que de consulta. Ella tragó fuerte. – Eh… Todavía tienen platos para comer… - Él la miró con una gruesa ceja levantándose, extrañado por la pregunta. – Tenemos platos, pero aquí los usamos para servir, dudo mucho que los puedas comer, a menos que sean de plásticos, esos los puedes morder, pero dudo que puedas pasarlo. – Ella la miró ceñuda y se dio cuenta como lo había tomado. – Oh no… Santos… - exclamó sonriendo avergonzada. – Me refería a que si servían algún tipo de comida y si todavía había. Lamento la confusión. - Dev la miró con ojos desconfiados y captó que no era de por aquí, al parecer sería una turista por la maleta de viaje que tenía cruzado, una que de repente se haya perdido y necesitaba un lugar donde ubicarse. – Bien, sí servimos algo de comida, pero ni creas que es un restaurant de tenedores finos. - Ella lo había notado, por semejante portero, eso lo decía todo. – Dios me libre de haberlo pensado. – dijo ella condescendiente. Dev le sonrío y la guió al interior, por fuera era rustico y por dentro aún más, fuera de las luces que estaban ubicados al fondo junto a un pequeño escenario, el piso era de madera, y tenía, era eso lo que creía… - ¿Paja? – pero no lo dijo tan alto, además que la música estaba un poco alta. – Por allá están las mesas, ve ahí y siéntate, ya irán a atenderte. – Gracias. – Él la dejó para ir a ocupar su puesto, mientras ella recorría el lugar con la mirada, en eso un pequeño punzón sintió en la parte baja del estómago, sin hacer caso se encaminó a unas mesas que estaban a unos metros del bar, dejó sus cosas a un lado mientras se acercaba una joven de unos 25 años, alta, rubia y de unos impresionantes ojos azules, Elizabeth estaba segura que por un momento los vieron brillar.

-Hola, bienvenida al Santuario.

-Gracias. – mientras las camarera le entregaba un menú de doble cara. – Míralo y cuando estés lista, me avisas.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Mientras la joven se iba alejando a otra mesa, Elizabeth se quedaba mirando alrededor, era extraño pero se sentía cómoda. – Debo estar loca. – se decía a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre. En ese momento su celular sonó, al cogerlo, ella sonríe. – Hola Rosie. – Mientras escuchaba su rostro iba cambiando de uno sonriente a uno de preocupación y luego asombro. - ¡QUE! – chilló, asustando a la joven que regresaba para tomar su pedido. - ¿Cómo dices Rosaline? – decía aguantando el enojo. – Como que será un mes, se suponía que era 15 días como máximo. Ay Ros… - decía mientras se dejaba derrumbar en la silla – Sólo tengo permiso por dos semanas y eso que estaban reacios a dármelos. – suspiró pesadamente. – Si bueno, yo también, que me queda. – y dejó el celular en la mesa. - ¿Y ahora qué voy hacer? – y ponía la frente en el filo de la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? – Elizabeth levantó la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con la camarera de hace un rato.

-Ay… Sí… - decía nerviosa y hacía movimientos graciosos con sus manos – Cosas de familia, no me hagas caso. - Hizo su pedido. En lo que se comía la hamburguesa y dejó la mitad ya que sintió como se le aguijoneaba de nuevo la parte baja de la barriga. – Ay… Qué diablos… - en ese momento que se acercaba la camarera y la vio mientras Elizabeth se hacía una pelota.

-¡Fang, ayuda!

De repente apareció un chico alto de cabellos con coleta y un mandil blanco alrededor de la cintura. - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sorprendido. – No sé, de repente se quejó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

Elizabeth estaba más que sorprendida, era un dolor punzón, pareciera que un alíen le fuera a salir. El recién llegado se acercó para tocarla, pero ella se apartó de golpe, cayendo de costado sin dejar de presionar su estómago. – Por favor, no… Pero no pudo continuar, el dolor era insoportable. – "¿Qué me pasa?" – Se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Hay que llevarla donde Carson, seguro él sabrá qué hacer.

-No será uno de esos dolores que les viene a las mujeres cada mes. – preguntó levantando una ceja, la rubia lo golpea con el dorso de mano. – No es tiempo de juegos, vamos…

Fang tuvo que pelear un rato para sostenerla y llevarla andando, no podía arriesgarse que ella descubra quiénes eran, Elizabeth sentía que la llevaban y su vista se nubló y luego, todo negro.

Elizabeth estaba echada sobre una camilla de telas blancas, ella empezó abrir los ojos lentamente porque la luz de la habitación le daba directamente al rostro, poco a poco se fue sentando, cuando un mareo la asaltó. – Ay… - Se quejó. En eso, alguien abría la puerta, mostrando a alguien alto, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás con una cola de caballo y de color que podría compararse con el suyo, parecerían parientes si no fuera que él tenía descendencia india. – Hola. – Saludó el hombre, con una voz tan grave y aterciopelada. – Veo que ya te levantaste. – Al ver que ella intentaba ponerse de pie. – Tranquila, no te muevas muy rápido que terminarás en el piso.

-¿Contigo? – pensó ella, y luego se recriminó, Carson sonrió de lado, ella al darse cuenta se sonrojó, porque parecía que se había dado cuenta de su pensamiento. – "Diablos…"

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta y se abre ingresando la misma camarera rubia. – Ya te levantaste, que bueno. – decía aliviada. – Que susto me diste, creí que tendríamos que llevarte al hospital, menos mal que Carson está aquí.

-Gracias. – dijo Elizabeth con timidez, que vergüenza desmayarse en un lugar público.

-Por cierto, Soy Aimé Peltier Kattalakis, mucho gusto. – se le acercó con la mano extendida.

-Encantada, soy Elizabeth Chase, y de nuevo gracias. – dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aimé la quedó mirando y lentamente le dijo – No es necesario que sonrías si no te sientes cómoda. Seguro debes estar muy avergonzada, pero no te preocupes, te trajimos antes que nadie se diera cuenta, tú secreto está a salvo. – esto último se lo dijo como un susurro. Elizabeth sonrió de buena gana. – Muchas gracias. – ya la empezaba a tener algo de estima.

-Y bueno, el doctor aquí te dijo que tenías. – preguntó Aimé mirando a Carson y luego a Elizabeth, la joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Carson se aclaró la garganta. – Pues al parecer fue el apetito, no has comido nada al parecer en muchas horas, y comer de repente y sobre todo grasa, se podría decir que te dio una indigestión, y como no tienes fiebre– dijo mientras le tocaba la frente.- No hay infección por el momento, tendría que revisarte mañana para estar más seguros. – Estaré bien. – respondió rápidamente la joven morena. – Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Al verla caminar hacia la puerta Aimé no pudo evitar un dejo de preocupación. - ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, segura. – dijo tan rápido que al salir chocó contra la pared, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos que la escudriñaban. Ella tragó fuerte, parecía los ojos de una bestia, al ver que ella retrocedía, Aimé se acercó y rodó los ojos. – Fang. – regañó. – No ves como la asustas. – Pero si no hago nada, que agradezca que le traje sus cosas. – dijo defendiéndose en lo que le alcanzaba su bolso. Elizabeth lo recibió apenada. – Oh. Gracias. – cuántas veces había dicho esa palabra, y de alguna forma u otra sentía que siempre las iba a decir desde que entró a este lugar. – Bien, me voy antes que se haga más tarde. – hizo un leve incline de cabeza y se fue. – Espera, te acompaño. – ofreció Aimé amablemente, también lo hizo porque no vaya a entrar a otra puerta y se lleve un susto de muerte al ver a osos u otros animales caminando y hablando, sería un desastre.

Al llegar a la puerta, Dev los ve salir. - ¿Qué es esto, el comité de despedida?

-Acaba de tener una recaída. – explica Aimé. – Así que la acompañamos afuera.

-En serio no tienen que molestarse, ya estoy bien, sólo tengo que buscar donde alojarme y listo. – dijo simplemente.

-No tienes donde quedarte. – dijo Aimé prácticamente gritando, lo cual la sorprendió, Elizabeth sólo movió la cabeza negando en silencio. – Oh… Chicos. – dijo Aimé casi rogando.

-No. – respondieron en coro. Aimé se cruzó de brazos y los miró con el ceño fruncido. – Bien, entonces llamaré los refuerzos. Elizabeth no sabía porque los chicos de repente palidecieron. Y en pocos minutos estaban tres mujeres con los brazos cruzados en la entrada además de Aimé. – Esto no puede estar pasando. – decía Fang en un suspiro. – Bueno colega, al menos nos están mirando y no despellejando. – le decía Dev en susurro. – Te escucho, oso. – le respondió una mujer alta, delgada pero con una constitución atlética, parecía modelo, Dev se volteó a mirarla y le gruñó suavemente. Elizabeth a pesar de estar ahí no sabía porque parecía que se había perdido algo. Aimé da un paso adelante – Elizabeth, te presento a mi cuñadas, ellas son Samia, Bride y Angelia.

-Mucho gusto. –saludó Elizabeth con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Entonces? – dijo una joven de unos cabellos un tanto ensortijados que enmarcaban su rostro, era media llenita pero no dejaba de ser preciosa. - ¿Por qué no puede quedarse?

Al escucharla Elizabeth abrió los ojos más. - ¿Qué? No… - dijo queriendo no meter en problemas a estas amables personas. –En serio, no es necesario. – dijo apenada hasta ponerse colorada. Al ver eso las chicas clavaron sus ojos en los dos varones que retrocedían, en ese momento aparecían dos hombres guapísimos, que pasaba con esta ciudad o en este local, acaso era una fábrica de chicos guapos, olvídense de Canadá, aquí tienen hasta para escoger, pero al darse cuenta que uno de los hombres traía a un pequeño de uno años, entonces su corazón dejó de latir.

-Mami. – dijo el pequeño, entonces el hombre alto caminó hacía la que se hacía llamar Bride, quien cargó al pequeño con amor. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó uno con los ojos preciosos, parecían joyas como turquesa.

-Nada, cariño, tú hermano y tú cuñado están siendo amaestrados en el arte de la cordialidad. – decía una chica menuda pero hermosa de cabellos tan rubios como los de Aimé, pero sus rizos le recordaban al personaje Rizos de oro de los 3 osos, porque será que esa historia le recordaba esta escena.

-No es que no seamos cordiales. Sam tú sabes que adoro que nos visiten. – dijo en rubio mientras se cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en una de sus fortificadas piernas. – Pero no este tipo de visitas.

Elizabeth ya se sentía un tantito ofendida. – Oigan, en serio, sé cuándo no soy bienvenida, así que dejen a los pobres hombres en paz.

-No se trata de eso, cariño. – decía Aimé. – Es sólo que somos un poco celosos, y viendo la hora, realmente es peligroso por aquí, hay tanta gente "extraña". – diciendo lo último muy enfática. Todos se miraron y en cierta forma Aimé tenía razón, había muchos "extraños" caminando y succionando las almas de los desprevenidos.

-Bueno, si se trata de extraños, pues yo soy una de ellos. – dijo casualmente como si fuera lo más normal. Aquello los alertó, entonces Elizabeth hizo algo increíble y que ninguno se esperó, su bolso flotaba a su lado y en su mano derecha se había formado una pequeña flama rosada.

En algún lado, en las profundidades, donde la luz no llegaba, era todo árido y los demonios rondan, se levanta una enorme mansión, albergado por unas murallas oscuras, en su interior en una sala que al parecer fuera sacado de una película de vampiros a lo Stoker, al fondo, cerca de una chimenea adornada por unas magníficas y maléficas criaturas que parecieran que fueran a cobrar vida en cualquier momento, estaba sentado como si hiciera un papeleo, por la cara de aburrido que tenía, cualquiera diría que lo hacía desde siempre.

-Me puede alguien explicar cómo gastan una millonada en armas y luego mandan un informe en donde dicen que fueron todas usadas y que los recibos fueron destruidos, en serio piensan que me voy a tragar semejante mierda. No pueden ser más creativos. – terminaba de decir mientras tiraba los papeles por el aire, pero estos se ordenan solos sobre el escritorio. – Malditos poderes. – se encaminó hacía un bar y se sirvió un vaso de lo que sería vino, pero este era un poco más espeso, ligeramente.

-Increíble. Te has levantado tú solito para servirte tu propio trago. Que está pasando en el mundo. – dijo una voz femenina desde el otro extremo de la habitación, en tono de fingido asombro.

-No me escaldes la paciencia, que ya la tengo irritada con todo lo que tengo que lidiar por culpa de los nuevos reclutas. – decía con un dejo de enojo sin llegar a levantar la voz, no mucho. La joven que estaba ataviada únicamente con lo que parecía un babydoll transparente caminaba contoneándose, misma gata justo antes de lanzarse al pez que tenía delante. – Deseas que te de un masajito. – hablaba poniendo su mano y haciendo caricias sugerentes. El gran sujeto, aunque no sentía más que solo una sensación de vacío, él no lo estaba, y nunca estaba de más una oferta tan tentadora como esa, justo cuando se iba a poner bueno, sintió una abertura en el ambiente, diminuta pero suficiente para llamar su atención.

-¿Thorn? - preguntó la mujer, mientras él se enderezaba.

-Lo siento, pero hay algo que tengo que atender. – en lo que decía hizo aparecer un traje de Valentino sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Elizabeth pensó que esto no les sorprendería tanto, pero por las caras se dio cuenta que no estaría a salvo… de preguntas.

-¿Eres un Daimon? - preguntó Samia.

-¡Un qué! - exclamó alargando la palabra.

-No es rubia ni tiene los ojos azules, y definitivamente no huele a uno. - dijo Fang mientras hacía el gesto de olfatear. Elizabeth se cubrió sintiéndose muy ofendida. - Ey… - se quejó.

-¿Absorbes almas? - seguían preguntando las chicas.

-Ok esto definitivamente es raro. - dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos lejos de ese grupo, ahora entendía a qué se referían con "extraño", aunque a veces ella se sentía de esa forma la mayoría de veces, pero claramente no hasta ese punto, había escuchado que hubo personas, algunos que habían sido asesinados y en donde se les encontró, se les había drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo, que horrible, pero al parecer había llegado a una ciudad donde lo extraño era lo "normal". - Eh… - se aclaró la garganta. - Saben qué, yo creo que mejor me voy por mi cuenta. - en lo que lo decía sintió que su voz la traicionaba mostrando lo nerviosa, por no decir, terriblemente asustada que se sentía. - Eh… ¡Adiós! - y pegó la carrera tomando la calle Chartres que llevaba al parque Jackson Square.

Thorn había seguido ese pequeño rasgo de poder, que así como se manifestó desapareció instantáneamente, pero el solo hecho que se trataba de un poder que él esperaba no volver a sentir jamás, lo hizo sentirse algo inquieto, ya que esto solo lo había sentido una vez, hace más de dos mil años atrás, cuando una guerra sin cuartel se desató entre el cielo y el mismo infierno, era un poder que a pesar del tiempo, no lo olvidaría, el mismo poder que contaban aquellos que servían al mismo Lucifer, y esto no traía nada bueno, para nada.

A pesar de no hacer mucho ejercicio, estaba orgullosa de su constitución, aunque ya no hacía deportes como antes, se cuidaba mucho al momento de escoger sus alimentos e iba a trabajar en bicicleta, y todo gracias a esas pesadillas, se metía en cada deporte o asignación para no tener la cabeza libre y se llene de recuerdos de disparos y sangre saliendo por doquier, se dio cuenta que se había alejado lo suficiente, y justo cuando iba a doblar por una esquina el cual resultó ser un callejón y quiso seguir alguien le impidió el paso, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un chico bastante guapo y con unos increíbles ojos azules, de nuevo se preguntaba que tenía esta ciudad con los chicos guapos, cualquiera podría pensar que aquí los fabricaban.

Aimé miraba por las 4 esquinas como esperando que de repente aparezca, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho, presentía que algo no marchaba bien y que esa chica encerraba algo misterioso, entonces la osa sobreprotectora surgió, pero no sabía qué hacer. Entonces su compañero la llamó, y lo hizo en un tono que fuera a ser que estuviera cansado de repetir lo mismo.

-¡Aimé, entra por favor! – pedía él mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna.

-¡No! – respondía testaruda.

Fang puso en jarras los brazos sobre las caderas. –Aimé – decía con un tono cansino.

-NO señor, no me muevo – sin dejar su lugar en el centro de la calle mirando por las cuatro direcciones. En ese momento salen Dev y Sam, la joven se acerca a su cuñada, Dev le da de palmadas en la espalda a su cuñado. - ¿Todavía no la haces entrar? Que falta de carácter. – decía el oso de manera jocoso.

-No me las hinches… - respondía Fang de manera amenazante. Dev levantó los brazos ligeramente en forma de rendición. – Solo decía.

-No hay nada que hacer si se fue por su cuenta. – intentó Sam de decir con lentitud. Aimé se mordió la uña con más saña. Fue entonces que escucharon pasos rápidos. – Parece que la están asaltando, pobre chica. – Habría que llamar a la policía. – respondió su acompañante. Eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los Were.

-¡Fang! – usó un falsete ahogado, y él entendió inmediatamente. – Lo sé, estoy en eso. – mientras giraba y se sacaba el mandil, corrió hacía la parte oscura de la calle destellando a Lobo. Samia miraba a su guapo marido, él al darse cuenta le levanta una ceja con falsa sorpresa. – Qué…

Samia lo miraba entre cerrando los ojos, entonces él se lleva las manos detrás de la cabeza e inocentemente le responde. – Sólo esperaba que me mandaras. – dijo sin más y fue corriendo por el mismo camino por donde llegaron los humanos que dieron aviso de lo que pasaba.

Elizabeth estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía, uno de los tipos la sujeta fuerte del brazo y por el forcejeo la lanza hacia unos tachos de basura de metal haciendo que caiga de espaldas, el rubio se queda con la manga de su chaqueta, al querer levantarse es raspada por el metal astillado de uno de los tachos haciendo que se hiera el brazo desnudo. – La comida. – dice uno de los rubios y se acerca a ella de frente, ella lo mira con las cejas fruncidas y levanta la pierna dándole una patada de lleno en la ingle, haciendo que su atacante caiga de dolor, al menos sentían los golpes, entonces al girar levanta una tapa del tacho de metal y lo usa de escudo, corre hacía uno de ellos y lo empuja haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espaldas – Noticias amigo. El hecho que esté caída, no quiere decir que esté vencida. - ella se levanta y coge la otra tapa y ve que otro se acerca a ella con la boca abierta mostrándole unos terroríficos colmillos. – Oh no querido, no soy fácil en la primera cita. – y le da un puñetazo de lleno en la mandíbula, pero sintió al mismo tiempo que había golpeado el concreto de lleno. - ¡Santa Mierda!... – exclama ella adolorida y retrocede soltando la tapa y se arrodillaba, creía que se la había roto la mano, estaba familiarizada con este dolor, así que trató de aguantar, pero al momento que se levanta de nuevo es sujetada a presión por los costados haciendo que su brazo sangre más, quien la cogió, fue al que había golpeado en las joyas, se ríe en su oído y lamió su herida. – Oh rayos, es la sangre más deliciosa que haya probado. – escucharlo la asqueó he intentó golpearlo con la cabeza pero fue esquivada, se quedó quieta cuando vio que los otros tres se acercaban a ella de manera amenazadora como si fuera ella la cena, entonces cerró los ojos. – "Por favor… que alguien me ayude… Dios… mamá…" – rogó mentalmente, apenas terminó de pensarlo ella abrió los ojos justo para ver como salían disparados y sentía que se aflojaba los brazos que la aprisionaban, ella corrió hacia adelante unos pasos para voltearse y ver como un gigante cogía a su captor por el cuello y lo levantaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cuando sintió que los otros arrojados volvían a ponerse de pie, un enorme lobo apareció de la nada cogiendo a uno de ellos del cuello y sosteniéndolo justamente ahí, entonces aparece otro hombre grande y agarra a los otros dos también de cuello, pero uno de ellos se gira y logra zafarse. – Diablos… - exclama Dev, entonces gira el cuerpo para capturarlo con un golpe en el estómago, pero el rubio justo se agacha también como para tomar impulso y es atravesado por el enorme puño, destellando en polvos brillantes, todos aspiraron de manera ahogada. Elizabeth no daba crédito a lo que veía, el chico guapo y rubio que intento morderla al principio, estaba ahí, la había golpeado y ella se lo había devuelto, él estaba, estuvo ahí y luego, ya no, ella se giró sobre sus pies viendo a los tres recién llegados. - ¿Quiénes… no, qué son? – terminando su pregunta cayó.


End file.
